1. Field
This invention relates to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags, and more specifically to methods and systems for storing information in the memory of a RFID tag where the memory is capable of surviving harsh environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a wireless non-contact technology for the storing and transfer of information for the purposes of automatically identifying and tracking tags attached to objects. However, RFID tags are susceptible to ionizing radiation, and so are limited in use in some fields, such as medical, sterilization, aerospace, and the like. These fields would greatly benefit from a RFID tag that was not susceptible to ionizing radiation, such as for tracking information of samples, components, patients, and the like. Therefore a need exists for RFID tags that have memories and memory configurations that are able to maintain data integrity through such environments.